


Tandemonium (vid)

by jarrow



Series: vids by jarrow [15]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/pseuds/jarrow
Summary: Take it like a man.





	Tandemonium (vid)

My one and only ever vid for VividCon Challenge. The theme was "Self Portrait."

 

**password: wtf**

[[Download link]](https://jarrow272.inverteddungeon.com/videos/tandemonium.avi) (59 MB, xvid)

Music: Puscifer (remix of "Momma Sed")

[[Detailed notes on LJ]](https://jarrow.livejournal.com/1127844.html)

Warnings: Excessive violence against women, show-creator ego, and series finale stupidity; may cause relapse of wrath at Ron Moore.]

 

_Changes come_  
_keep your dignity_  
_take the high road_  
_take it like a man_

_Mama got something to tell you_  
_Change has come_  
_Tandemonium_


End file.
